Out of the Darkness and Into the Light
by Wandering Aimlessly
Summary: After the final battle against Xemnas, the heroes return to the Island to face a new threat. An important but invisible world has been taken by the darkness, it's leader coming to Mickey for help. Meanwhile a plot to bring back Org. XIII is unfolding


**Author's note:** Wow it's been so long since I submitted anything to this website! Anyways about this piece. After a long hiatus in my writing, I have picked up form based RPGing. This is the long form introduction to the Kingdom Hearts RP that I am GMing in . Our chat thread is located here: /forums/viewtopic.php?t85325&start0 I am posting this here in hopes of drumming up some more players. As of 9/27/08 we are in desperate need of a Sora to get going. Most of this was written by Moi with some parts towards the end being written by my best friend and co-GM KichouSoodo. I don't know how much more of this I'm gonna post to here seeing as the other characters are in the players hands. The characters written here are the ones that I directly control. I also have no control over the pairings that may pop up. If I had my wish it would be Riku x Sora and Axel x Roxas. Anyways... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's lovely characters. They are property of Disney and Square Enix. I am only a humble imitator. However I do own Lunniea, Lance, Lunnarius, and Erebus. Nesmixse and Onyx are property of KichouSoodo. Aimie only wishes she owned Riku...

**_Kingdom Hearts- Out of the Dark and Into the Light_**

_Celestia...Palace of the High Heavens..._

_At the end of a long battle_

_There will come a new threat._

_A two-fold hero finds respite._

_But comfort in a naive world_

_Is not found._

_An unfortunate number is reborn._

_From nothing comes existence._

_A schemer lays in wait,_

_As a pawn pines for completion._

_The Worlds cry in pain,_

_consumed by what they do not know._

_Salvation can be found by following the Light._

Those were the words that flowed through his mind the night before he woke up with a start to hear screams of agony. The morning sun was just beginning to break through on the horizon, but this time it was different. The sun was black, and it radiated a strange glow that could not truly be called light. He jumped from his bed throwing off the covers, and ran over to the giant glass windows that overlooked his realm.

He watched, horrified, as strange shadow like creatures encroached on the city below the castle where he stood. He could see the citizens running around in the streets terrified as they watched their fellows being consumed by the shadows. Fear gripped at him as he froze in place, not knowing what to do.

"Lunniea!"

His ears twitched. The call snapped his mind back into focus. He turned to find his eternally injured consort struggling to use his mental powers to summon his weapon, a long golden spear, from across the room. One of those creatures had appeared at the foot of their bed, turning it's greedy little eyes towards the rather helpless prince who was the embodiment of the light of the realm. Lunniea noticed to his debilitating wound, running from his back through his spine and out his side, had opened and was leaking blood through it's bandaging.

"_Lance get ahold of yourself!" _ he screamed through his mind.

The spear flew through the room and into Lance's outstretched hand, and he quickly rammed it through the creature. As it disappeared in a wisp of darkness, two more appeared in it's place. The whole floor seemed to turn black as more creatures spawned. Lunniea's own sword, the Silver Soul Blade, flew into his hand. He glanced over at Lance in appreciation, before turning and slashing several of the creatures with one stroke.

The more shadows that were felled by the two princes, double the amount spawned. The onslaught was endless.

"it's hopeless now to fight. Your world, your everything has been consumed by the darkness," a female voice stated.

Lunniea turned from the foe he was fighting towards the source of the voice. There was a hooded figure dressed all in black standing behind Lance.

He snarled and started to run at her, blade outstretched in a sweeping motion. She held out her palm as if to catch the blade but instead sent a ball of darkness hurtling towards Lunniea, knocking him into a wall and rendering him unconscious for a minute.

When he regained his senses, she had all but disappeared and so had the creatures. Instead of being able to fight, he watched in horror as the darkness started to swallow Lance. The prince had all but spent his energy as apparent from the way his eyes were glazed over as he stared blankly back at Lunniea.

"I love you," was all he could say as he was taken in by the dark portal.

Tears streamed down Lunniea's face. _I love you too,_ he cried hoping his words could reach his lover through the darkness. He was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

It was then that he remembered the last line of the prophecy that had formed in his mind. _ Follow the Light. _He knew instantly what he had to do. He held out his sword making it glow with light as he cut a portal through the air. He crawled on his hands and knees through it and once he knew he was were he had to be, collapsed on the floor.

_A few days later... Disney Castle_

King Mickey returned from the Islands to find his castle in some form of organized chaos. Everyone was in an uproar, and it was very clear that there was some kind of crisis going on.

Upon arrival, Queen Minnie had come running up to him. He had no time to tell her of Sora's victory over Xemnas and their safe arrival back home, before she started speaking in half hysterics.

"It's terrible," she cried "We were just standing around three days ago and a portal of light just opened, and one of the princes from Celestia barely made it though before collapsing. His clothes were stained with blood and darkness was beginning to seep through the portal. We had to call Merlin to close it!"

_Celestia, no..._ That was the one world that could not be lost to complete darkness. It was Celestia after all that two kinds of beings that were critical to the balance of the universe, came from. The first beings were the Angels who used the power of Light to inspire people to do good and find the light with in themselves. The second were the demons, a race that he personally reviled but admitted was necessary for balance, for they were a slippery type of folk who tricked people into doing wicked things and to follow the darkness. This in turn created the Heartless.

The ruler of Celestia, the Silver Prince, was the personification of the balance created between these two races, was a wise and kind being who corresponded frequently with the King over the state of the worlds and the growing threats against them.

"Which Prince?" he asked.

"It was Lunniea dear," she replied.

"If the Silver Prince himself is here then something has to be wrong," he thought out loud. "And what about the Golden Prince, Lance?"

"We haven't seen him. Lunniea is panicked."

"I can see why, the two can't be separated from each other for to long. Where is Lunniea?"

"In one of our guest rooms."

He instantly knew which room of the castle she was talking of. He ran quickly up the stairs after giving her a small hug of reassurance. The room was at the end of a long hall decorated with various paintings of the worlds.

He opened the door quietly and walked in.

Lunniea was sitting rather magnificently on a couch in front of the large windows that over looked the world below. staring up at the moon in the sky. His volumus skirts spilled out on the floor around him, as he sat wrapped up in his cloak for warmth. It was easy to see just how shaken he was.

He turned to acknowledge his friend.

_King Mickey, I'm glad to see you but I wish it could be for other reasons. I'm afraid that Celestia has been swallowed by the darkness, my love along with my realm. The creatures, I think you call them Heartless, were just to many. We couldn't dispatch them all. I can't help but feel like my father is behind this. For what reason I do not know, _he said with almost a sigh. _A prophecy told me to follow the light to here._

"Well then, I'm here to offer my help to you. Although I'm not sure what to do yet," Mickey replied.

_I know, and I understand. I felt the news of your victory while I was here, and I am glad for you, although I can't help but feel that Sora and the others are still in danger._

He then reiterated his earlier prophecy to the frightened king.

_Celestia- Castle of the Dark Depths_

Erebus the Demon Prince of the Great Nothing, sat on his throne and watched the last pieces of his plan fall into place on the giant computer screens that stretched before him. The room was filled with darkness- save for the artificial light of the screens. An icy chill hung through the air - the kind of chill that would instantly knock the breath out of a normal being. But he wasn't a normal being. He was a demon and soon if he had his wish the universe would be exactly as his room was.

_Well all but one piece_, he mused. That piece, the thirteenth, would be the hardest to get seeing as it was the only one that didn't almost completely fade away. No, that one became a part of** him** of all things. He would have to be liberated with care. Of course he had full faith that his pawn would have no trouble freeing him. She was one of them after all.

She had been so useful already, capturing the presences of the other twelve before they completely faded. Furthermore, she had done it with out alerting that blasted Keyblade Master and his companions of her actions.

Well they all were had their purpose in his plan. He had watched with delight when the heartless had begun to consume the worlds gathering hearts as they went. He had been rather dismayed when that boy had come on the scene with that wrenched weapon of his, threatening the collection. But then came the Organization. While Xemnas had been a fool of the highest degree with a rather destined to fail plan, his followers had been able to gather up those hearts liberated by the Keyblade and hold them in one place. Which was perfect for him.

He knew that hearts held power, but what he sought was different from their goal. With the hearts gathered he could have control over the inhabitants of his home world, and with that he could finally wrestle rule of Celestia from those fools in the High Court that stole power from him in the first place.

Visual confirmation of Xemnas' defeat at the hands of the boy flashed up on his main screen. Eleven other screens were set up each one holding important data on the fallen members. A twelfth screen blinked into life, letting him him know that the presence of the Organization's number one had been captured.

And now he just needed that last one...

He heard footsteps approaching. It was her.

He saw her step out of the dark portal still dressed in head to toe in the black robe that characterized someone who spent to much time in the darkness. She folded back the hood revealing her long black hair and pale white skin that was a bit too radiant for his liking. Her left eye was covered in a black eye patch that didn't exactly hide her scarred flesh, while her exposed eye was a bright blue color.

"I see that you were able to get the next to last one," he said.

"Yes I did," she replied

"And the other?"

"Still trapped sir. I wasn't able to free him. The Keyblade bearer and his companion got swallowed by the darkness after defeating him. I tried to follow them but they ended up finding a door back to the light. They are back on the islands with the princess."

Rage boiled up inside him. But he couldn't blame her. That boy was more resilient that he wanted to admit.

"However I was able to reconnect the islands to the darkness. I've come up with a way to liberate him. I can go forward with that plan tonight if you wish."

"Yes. You've done very well Lunnarius. Tonight we will finally be able to put our plan into action. You're dismissed."

He watched her disappear back through the portal.

He turned back to his computer screen. With a few keystrokes he initiated a program.

It was now time to begin the process of giving those nobodies what they desired... hearts. He still didn't know if this plan to revive them would even work or how they would act with their new hearts, but he was willing to stake his entire plan reviving them.

The ache of his own fall from power still burned deep with in him. It had been centuries since he had been appointed ruler of Celestia next to that naive angel, Princess Stoliea Lunna. She had been easy enough to dispose off, but the mess created afterwards was what he did not expect. His own son, born of that union, had proven most difficult to subdue. He had taken advantage of the boy's duel nature, turning him into a Heartless. That attempt to manipulate him, fell flat with the arrival of the boy's lover, a mere human who managed to trap that Heartless into a sword. After that he was vanquished to his current state. An attempt to regain his throne through might had resulted in nearly being wiped from existence by said human, but not before he could deal a blow that would leave that human forever scarred.

Victory seemed to be on his side however, for he had discovered Lunnarius, his son's own nobody and she proved very easy to manipulate. Armed with the ability to separate persons from their darker halves by essentially killing off the Light side of their hearts, he could finally once and for all get rid of that damned boy, and gain the thirteenth piece of his plan.

_Destiny Islands..._

Riku woke with a start from another troubling dream. It seemed as if the darkness still would not let him rest. It was discouraging to him but he couldn't dwell on that. Doing so was exactly what led to his spiral into the darkness earlier, and he couldn't betray Sora again like that. That would break the brave boy's heart.

The most disturbing thing about his dreams was a reoccurring image of Sora being stabbed through the heart by an unknown entity wearing a black hooded cloak. There was more to it but it hurt so much that he didn't dare remember it.

He had to warn Sora. Just as he was about to get up from his bed he glanced out the window noticing a rather large star on the verge of blinking out. Storm cloud were gathering on the distant horizon. This was not good. All the more reason to go find his friend.

As he went to get out of bed he was instantly reminded of why he was there in the first place. All the blows he had suffered at the hands of Xemnas, along with the blast from that machine exploding had taken their toll on his body. When he arrived back on the islands Donald had healed what he could and ordered him to stay put and let his body do the rest of the healing.

Now was not the time to stand still, he had to move. Except that when he finally stood up, his legs gave way beneath him.

_Twilight Town- Sunset Terrace_

"But Nixi, I don't understand... Why must you leave?" The slightly whiney voice belonged to a boy no older then ten years. His blue eyes were wide as he continued to plead with the girl before him. The boy's mouth was set in a small frown and he looked like he was about to start crying.

"Onyx, how many times must I tell you? I cannot stay... My help is sorely needed elsewhere. Otherwise, I fear someone might make a mistake that will ruin..." the girl started almost snapping, her odd colored eyes betraying the false annoyance. Onyx looked away quite frightened by that look on her face. She thought back to the glimpse of the future she had seen. It would be quite wise to prevent the first two from happening. They would ruin the flow of time, to say the least.

Onyx looked back at the girl to find that she had a slight frown on her face. He was quite relieved to see that and not the look she had on her face before. But he couldn't help but wonder what she was frowning about. "You'll come back won't you," he asked putting his concern for her aside, knowing that she wouldn't want him worrying.

The girl smiled at his question, even as she heard the concern lying under it. "Of course Onyx, don't worry. I'll come back eventually," she responded. Her tone was quite light, even though she wasn't quite telling the truth. "Well bye for now then, Nesmixse," Onyx said as he began his walk home.

Nesmixse watched as the boy walked off toward his home, her gaze lingering on his long black hair. As soon as she heard him close the front door of his house she headed off toward her own house, spinning the parasol as she walked.She felt a bit of her hair on her neck and sighed lightly. The golden blonde strands had fallen out of the elastic for the millionth time.

As Nesmixse reached the abandoned house she called her own she noticed that very little time had passed on her way there. She walked in and immediately went to fix her hair. It took a little while to force the stubborn little pieces of hair into a bun, but eventually she got it into a rather tight knot.

Once she was finished she opened a portal into the darkness. She stepped into the portal, closing it behind her, and began traveling along the path towards where she felt the person she was looking for would be. Eventually she heard the faint voice of the said person. Without thinking about it she stopped and opened the tiniest of portals, just enough where she could hear the conversation better.

_'Hmmm, it seems that neither of them sees what killing that boy would actually do,' _she thought. However her thoughts were cut short by the portal that had opened nearby. She closed the portal she had been using to eavesdrop and turned toward the other person without a sound.

"Don't you realize that what you are about to do would have dire consequences?" Nesmixse stated.

Lunnarius turned in the direction of the mystery voice with a start.

"I do not care about the consequences of my actions. My only care is in seeing my plans fulfilled..." she started.

"Well, if that is what you want, then I'd suggest not doing what you are planning to. Don't you understand, it's rather counter-productive?" she cut in scathingly.

"I fail to see what is counter-productive about seeing my master's plans through and eliminating one of his rivals at the same time," she replied annoyed.

"Oh, I see. The one you are talking about shares a rather strong bond with the other. And not just from connected by Roxas being his nobody either," she responded.

"Again, I don't care about the boy. I just want to see my goals met."

"The boy is connected to everything. Without him Roxas is liable to ignore just about everything around him and focus mainly on revenge. They are that close at this point..."

"So what you are saying is that with out him Roxas would fail to be useful?"

"Well basically, yes... And aren't two keyblade masters better then one," she responded, insinuating that Sora could be used as a pawn.

"Alright, you have my attention. But how do you plan on separating the two with out this?" she responded holding up her dagger.

"But what if they already are? Wouldn't that make things different," she asked twirling the parasol.

"It would. What exactly are you proposing?"

"Well you were on your way to Destiny Islands right," she asked. Then without waiting for an answer she added, "t would be easiest there. That way I have the boy's memories to help me."

"Alright. I still don't understand what you are thinking but I'll go along with your idea because you seem to know what you are talking about," she said continuing on her way. "You coming?"

"Yeah. Believe me, you'll understand soon enough," she responded catching up with her.

Lunnarius quickened her pace as she moved through the darkness, making sure that her companion was keeping pace. She preferred to work alone, finding other's help quite bothersome at times. But for this one time, she guessed she'd have to make an exception.

She cast out her senses looking for the right place to open the portal and she found it. She stood back and gathered in her power, centering her self for the mission ahead. She was fully prepared to jump in and use her dagger if anything went wrong.

She opened the portal unto the islands and stepped inside.

The bedroom was dimly lit from the moon coming in through the window. He was sleeping, perfectly unaware of the events that were about to take place.

Nesmixse looked at Sora for a moment. Then she smiled. 'How perfect is that? Alone too...,' she thought. She moved so that she was far enough away from the two that she wouldn't hurt either one and drew her sword. It shone in the moonlight making the movements she made look even more intricate then they were. With a couple strokes she cut an hourglass portal into Timelessness.

"Lunnarius, if I step in now I'll leave you behind," she called to her inside her mind.

Nesmixse slid her sword back into her parasol and looked over at the other nobody. She held her parasol so that she wouldn't spin it and waited quietly.

Lunnarius stepped forward into the unknown. She still wasn't sure if she understood the other nobody or her methods. Faith was something she didn't know.

Nesmixse followed Lunnarius into the portal, spinning the parasol, once, twice, thrice. The portal flipped sending them into what Nesmixse called timelessness. She set off toward the time she had in mind.

"This place... I call it Timelessness as there is no real flow of time here, in this place, or in any of the times it connects to. Even if it seems like there is. So anything that happens here, wouldn't effect things in a long term way. No it would effect the present instead... So if you were to separate the boys while they were already apart it would affect the boy that is sleeping peacefully in bed right now," she told the other nobody as they walked.

Finding the place she wanted she spun the parasol once, creating a portal. She stepped through and waited for Lunnarius to follow.

Once Lunnarius was on the other side of the portal, Nesmixse closed it and turned to her. "Neither of them can hear us, nor will they remember seeing us," she stated quietly as they stepped further into the place the portal had taken them.

_Destiny Islands- Riku's room..._

Riku struggled to try to get up, his strength failing him. His heart burned with the desire to run out and help his friend. He felt stuck, ill, and useless.

It was then that he felt a warmth on his back and a strange ethereal light flooded his eyes.

There was a winged figure standing over him, a large silver sword clutched in their hand. Their soft effeminate face was framed by white hair and the flowers that dripped off of a moon shaped headpiece. The breeze that blew in from his open window ruffled through the many over layers of this apparition's clothes.

"Who are you, where are you from?" Riku demanded, wondering if he was beginning to see things.

"Please don't be scared. You can call me Angel."

He heard this words inside his head, as the being's mouth never moved. It sounded almost like a song in his mind.

"You want to help your friend right? Your need called to me, and I'm here to offer my assistance. Have faith, and take this," it said handing him a large sapphire crystal suspended from a silver chain. Wings, ocean waves, and a moon decorated where the crystal attached to the chain.

He felt the warmth flow inside him, making the aches and illness seem to leave.

"Now stand. Don't drop the crystal, and go," it said fading into the darkness and becoming nothing but a voice in his head.

The logical part of his mind screamed that this couldn't be real, but his heart felt like it was about to rip itself out of his chest and float away.

And he decided that he was going to follow it. He got to his feet, all shakiness gone, and ran out the door.

Lunniea smiled from his invisible perch in the air, and followed.

_Inside Sora's Memories... _

Lunnarius and Nesmixse took in the scene before them. The darkness would have been overwhelming if not for the light radiating from an intricate stained glass window on the floor.

_'The Station of Awakening... I guess it makes sense,'_ Nesmixse thought before she even saw Sora and Roxas. And when she did her mouth settled into a light smirk. _'Only Roxas... Only Roxas. Trust him to have done something like this.' _She turned to Lunnarius. "Will this work," she asked with a wave of her hand at the scene around her.

"I suppose," she replied still unsure.

"Lunnarius, normally you would have to kill the boy to free Roxas right," she asked. Then without waiting for the other's response she went on, "Right now the two are already separated. Which means that there is a fairly easy to cut line between the two of them. It may or might not be difficult, depending on how much the place I brought us to affects it," she said quietly.

"I think I might understand what you are getting at now," Lunnairus replied.

She dropped into a low crouching kneel. She concentrated hard and the dagger in her hand transformed itself into a long katana like sword, making it perfect for a quick slash. She sat in that position, waiting for the perfect moment.

Nesmixse watched the fight between Roxas and Sora with great interest. But she wasn't only watching them... She was also watching Lunnarius who seemed to be watching the two very much like a cat ready to pounce at any given second.

And that perfect moment came. Sora leapt into the air, Roxas following. The two exchanged blows for a few times and Roxas was nocked higher into the air as Sora dropped back to the ground. Their were words thrown between them but she really didn't care to listen. After pausing, Roxas brought his one of his blades back in and arc, lunging downwards at Sora.

And that is when Lunnarius, with cat like grace, jumped into the space between the two boys

Nesmixse could also see the bond between the Sora and Roxas. It was much thinner then it would have been if they had gone to just about any other time. At the second that Lunnarius moved she saw it thin further, then slice neatly in half, beginning to disintegrate almost immediately, as Lunnarius swung her sword in a wide stoke.

This place was the only place she could actually see the tie between nobody and somebody. Because Timelessness was her own, she could hear and feel things in that place that others could not. Which was why there was an appreciative smile on her face. Never had she been able to see something like that. And it was unlikely that she would again.

Lunnarius skidded to a halt on the other side of the pair, just as Roxas brought his twin keyblades crashing down on Sora's.

Lunnarius looked back at the other nobody to gage her reaction just as one of Roxas's blows brought Sora's knee twisting out beneath him, and his keyblade flying from his hand.

"That was... Amazing, to say the least. Well let's get going... We, well you more then me, have a job to complete," she said quietly opening the portal again, with less theatrics that time.

They then set off towards the still open portal to the present, stopping once so that Nesmixse could close the portal to Roxas and Sora's fight.

They found themselves back in the same bedroom they were before, but this time there were two boys sleeping side by side before them.

Lunnarius gave a short nod of appreciation towards Nesmixse and then stepped forward, dagger still in hand. She used the handle to her advantage and made sure that Roxas wouldn't be conscious to give up much of a fight. She grabbed the back of his shirt collar and began to hoist the dead weight of the boy into the air.

She knew she was being rather rough with him but she didn't particularly care. Her goal was in sight.

Sora, stirred slightly in his sleep before settling back down, and she could faintly hear footsteps approaching at a quick pace.

Nesmixse sensed the presence approaching and formed a portal to make a quick escape, and grabbed onto Lunnarius's free hand causing her to loose her grip and drop the boy. He fell rather unceremoniously onto his somebody, causing Sora to begin to stir again.

Lunnarius lunged to regain possession of Roxas, just as the door to the room opened and light flooded in revealing the breathless boy at the doorway. Nesmixse tugged at her arm, pulling her into the portal- with out her prize.

Riku flung open the door just in time to see the two figures in black recede back into the darkness. He frantically scanned the room, his eyes at once finding the bed where the unconscious Roxas lay in a formless heap on top of of the increasingly restless Sora.

"Sora!"

He ran forward, all at once forgetting Lunniea's words- and dropping the crystal. All his newfound strength left his body in that moment and he fell down, winded, injured, and helpless.

**Ending note:** I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave me a note if this is something that you might like to join into. Let me know if you are interested in the next piece to this...


End file.
